Virtualization of computing systems can allow individuals and/or organizations to gain tremendous flexibility in managing computing resources. By emulating multiple computing systems on the same physical hardware, one can reduce wasted processing cycles, execute files in isolated environments, or otherwise improve computing efficiency and security in general. In many examples of virtual computing systems, a user of a virtual machine may request virtual drive space. A system administrator may fulfill such requests by provisioning virtual disk drives to allow virtual machines to store and manipulate data. In some examples of a virtualized computing environment, various virtual drives may serve different purposes based on their configuration.
Unfortunately, traditional methods of provisioning virtual disk drives are cumbersome and prone to error. Multiple administrators may need to manually configure drives, virtual machines, software, and/or physical hardware before a virtual machine can properly access a virtual disk drive. Furthermore, administrators involved in the configuration process may need to confirm various settings through “handshakes,” further complicating the process. Such manual configuration and handshaking may introduce errors that result in delayed and/or incorrect provisioning of virtual disk drives to a requesting virtual machine. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for the automated delivery and identification of virtual drives.